Abstract PI: CLARK, ROBERT A Project: 1R13AI091295-01 Title: The Three Rs of Immunity: Recognition, Response and Resolution Accession Number: 3256060 ================== NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== / ABSTRACT Greater understanding of mechanisms of inflammatory, immune, and infectious diseases and novel concepts for therapy will emerge from a multi-disciplinary forum where advances in host responses in health and disease are presented and openly discussed by an interactive cadre of established and developing scientists. The annual meetings of two of the leading scientific societies addressing immune host modulation (Society for Leukocyte Biology and International Endotoxin and Innate Immunity Society) have a long-standing tradition of highlighting the most innovative and timely work on the mechanisms underlying leukocyte function, innate immune responses, and host-pathogen interactions in the pathogenesis of disease. The 2010 joint meeting of the two societies - "The Three Rs of Immunity: Recognition, Response and Resolution" - will continue this tradition by bringing together in a single venue society members and guests in an environment geared to maximize interactions and the exchange of ideas that will further our understanding of the unique relationships among leukocytes, mechanisms of disease, and advances in immunotherapy. The specific objectives of the conference are as follows: Objective 1. To provide a forum for approximately 500-600 participants from academic, governmental, and industrial laboratories to share the latest advances in immune recognition, response, and resolution, leukocyte cell and molecular biology, host defenses, and infectious disease pathophysiology. The program will feature presentations by invited leaders in the field, as well as talks and poster presentations by junior investigators and trainees chosen from among the submitted abstracts. Objective 2. To present a program that captures the most significant advances from the previous year, especially those in the areas of: translational bench-to-bedside research, host response in shock / trauma / sepsis, genetics of immunodeficiency, innate immune recognition of microbial products, purinergic receptors and immunity, soluble pattern recognition receptors, regulatory myeloid cells, exosomes in immunity, leukocytic phagolysomes, the Th17 axis, dendritic cells, regulatory T cells, epigenetic control of innate immunity, fever and heat shock in immune responses, autophagy in innate immune responses, microRNAs in innate immunity, novel anti-inflammatory lipids, bridging innate and adaptive immunity by novel non-myeloid cells, regulation of endotoxin signaling, the inflammasome system, host-microbe interactions via toll-like receptors, lipopolysaccharide structure and function, and the phylogenetic evolution of innate immunity. A pre-meeting Satellite Symposium on Aging and Immunity (separate organization and funding) will add to the overall scope. Objective 3. To provide an opportunity for young investigators and trainees to interact closely with well- established researchers in their fields and to present their research in both poster and podium sessions. Objective 4. To provide an opportunity for women, members of under-represented minority groups, and persons with disabilities to participate in a meeting that showcases their work and facilitates interactions with other scientists in their fields. The pace of scientific advances in the complementary and interactive fields of leukocyte biology, inflammation, innate immunity, host response, and pathogenesis of infectious and inflammatory disorders continues to be extraordinary. The combined annual conference of the Society for Leukocyte Biology and International Endotoxin and Innate Immunity Society for 2010 will provide an exceedingly timely opportunity for a highly productive exchange of scientific information on the latest advances and best work in these fields. Moreover, the conference will strongly promote interactions among scientists from different fields and between established and developing junior investigators, and in addition, will engage women and minority scientists, as well those with disabilities. Finally, it is important to note that the work presented will be highly relevant to a wide range of pathological processes and diseases that are highly prevalent in the US and worldwide populations.